


Hair

by orphan_account



Series: 101 Ways to Fall In Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair, Hair Braiding, M/M, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony loves Bucky's hair. Drunken hairdressing ensues





	

Ever since Bucky moved into the tower with the rest of the Avengers, and him and Tony managed to sort out all their shit, Tony had started developing this... thing, for Bucky's hair.

It was just so soft, and long and pretty and Tony really really wanted to drag his fingers through it and play with the dark strands- but it's not like he ever would. They were still barely on speaking terms with one another. The last time they had touched, it was when Bucky had been ramming his hand into Tony's arc reactor and in reply, Tony had removed the arm in question.

 

Unfortunately, as time passed and Tony became slightly more accustomed to Bucky's presence, he realised it wasn't just the hair that he thought was pretty. The thing it was attached to was pretty decent too. Which was never a good thing, especially not when the pretty decent human that Tony had taken to staring at was still going through his own personal crisis, not to mention the look of death he always seemed to be wearing whenever they met each other's eyes.

So, Tony being Tony, drowning all the weird emotions and feelings in whiskey was the only way forward. Perfect solution.

 

Of course, what he had not factored in was Bucky seeing Tony with the drink in his hand on the couch of the living room, and throwing himself angrily on to the couch, demanding the bottle with an outstretched palm.

 

Tony stopped, glass going still in his hand, waiting for the retribution. For the harsh words, the 'don't do this, Stark, you're supposed to be a superhero'. Same old speech, leaving the same old sick feeling in his stomach and bitter sensation in his heart. 

Who the fuck were they to decide what he could and couldn't do, anyway? Just the bunch of people who had called themselves family and then gone and stabbed him in the back, just like every other person who had declared themselves 'family' too. 

They didn't deserve shit from him. He didn't need to be told what was best for him by a guy who didn't even fucking know him.

"You gonna let me take a damn drink or what, Stark? It's been a long day, Steve's been on my ass complaining about my rehabilitation for most of it and I'm fucking sick of it all. Let me get smashed with you." Bucky growled, his hand hovering unwaveringly in the air.

Tony jerked, caught off guard by the unexpected outburst. 

Was Bucky serious? Did he seriously want to sit and get drunk with him, of all people?

But the man wasn't averting his gaze, his eyes locked steadily on Tony's own- a strand of that lovely long hair falling out on to his face in a way that made Tony want to stroke it back behind the man's ear.

"Sure. Whatever. Just don't get Steve to come after me when you wake up with an fuck-awful headache. This is some strong stuff," Tony replied before his mind could wander any further, handing the bottle over and then watching Bucky's throat somewhat fascinatedly as his adams apple bobbed up and down, up and down, up and down-

 

wait. The bastard had just finished half the damn bottle.

 

Tony couldn't resist a laugh, feeling the warmth inside his stomach as the alcohol got to work. Beside him, Bucky grinned too, the first real smile that had probably ever been directed at him before.

"Your funeral," Tony said, shaking his head and snatching the whiskey back, taking in an amount that was probably far too much for a man his age, but unwilling to care.

"You forget I'm a super dooper supersoldier who also gives no fucks. If it's anyone's funeral, Stark, it's yours," Bucky replied cockily. And again, because Tony was Tony, he took this to be a direct challenge.

Throwing his neck back and pulling the bottle to his lips, he side-eyed Bucky and winked, watching in satisfaction as the man actually blushed and looked down, that same damn strand of hair falling out of place as he did so.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this one.

 

 

When Rhodey came in a few hours later, he had to pinch himself twice before realizing that no, this was not a dream and yes, Tony was actually braiding The Winter Soldier's hair.

" 's'pretty. You're pretty. Why. Y'r such a fucker" he heard Tony mutter angrily, his fingers working through Bucky's hair.

"Shut up and keep braiding, baby," Bucky answered back in a vicious growl, his face looking dangerous enough to make Rhodey go for his sidearm- that was, until Bucky suddenly burst out into sorts of drunken laughter, which Tony quickly reciprocated, resting his chin on Bucky's head and sighing.

"love your hair." he sighed contentedly, as he tied the ends off with an elastic band.

"Where the fuck did you even learn to braid, anyway?" Bucky slurred, patting at hisome new hairstyle with enthusiasm.

Tony stumbled over his words for a second, hands waving about in the air, trying to speak in place of his mouth.

"weelllllll, I may or may not have looked up a youtube video or seventeen after watching you constantly have to sweep it out of your face. It was distracting, 'n like I said, your hair's real pretty."

Bucky snorted, and looked up at Tony with something that could almost be considered affection, before letting his head fall back into Tony's lap again.

"How long did it take you to master the art?"

"...four hours, with mannequins to assist. Before y'a laugh though- did I mention how pretty your hair is? b'cause, like, I feel like I'm not saying it enough. For fuck's sake, I don't even know what it is about it I like so damn much. S'just some dead keratin n shit. I don't give a shit about any other hair. just yours. 'Cause it's so Gosh Darn pretty."

 

Bucky stilled, his hand making an aborted movement to reach upward, then thought better of it and looked away instead, down to his feet.

"Steve thinks I should cut it. Thinks it's too familiar t' Winter Soldier."

Tony stiffened, and his hand went clumsily to the side of Bucky's face, where it cupped the other man's cheek surprisingly gently, stroking a thumb over the stubble that shadowed his jaw.

"Steve's a big bag of dicks. 'f'you like your hair, you keep y'r hair. You're pretty just like this. Steve doesn't know shit." Tony said harshly, and Bucky giggled again, his eyes closing and his nose scrunching up as he and Tony dissolved into laughter on the floor of the living room.

Before Rhodey could even blink, however, the laughter took a decidely more suggestive turn when Bucky pushed Tony's shoulders downward to the floor and then leaned over, keeping their faces only centimeters apart, his hair brushing the sides of Tony's face as he hovered above him.

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous, god damn it. the things I w'nna do t'you-" Bucky whispered, his hands pressing in against Tony's collarbone.

There was a moment of hesitiation where Tony looked deeply into Bucky's eyes and tried to spot the tellatale signs of deception, before he was rising upward like a shot from his position on the floor to press his lips against Bucky's own, one hand tangling in the soft brown curls of the other man's and another snaking around the broad shoulders that surrounded him.

" Love your hair," was all Tony had the chance to say, before he was bodily hauled on to Bucky's lap to continue the making out.

 

Rhodey left rapidly after that. He didn't particularly fancy watching the two superheroes start sucking each others faces off.


End file.
